


A Start

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Rogue Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho is struggling to fit in among the Rogues. Hobbie is frustrated by the whole situation.





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day twenty-one prompt "laughter."

Tycho Celchu is decidedly standoffish, though Hobbie thinks he understands why. He remembers what it was like to come over from the Empire to the Rebellion himself not so long ago. How different everything is, fellow soldiers so much friendlier, command structures more forgiving, the daily schedule and structure of life just...different.

Hobbie had taken the transition in stride, adjusting fairly quickly. Tycho seems to be having more trouble, and it just keeps snowballing. It doesn't seem like he's able to make a connection with any of the other Rogues, more often arguing with his squadmates than anything, and it's making them all wary of him. Even Luke hasn't been able to break through.

Which is why the scene happens the way it does. Half the squadron is lingering in the hanger after a successful mission, talking, joking, seeing to the superficial damage to their ships. Tycho is climbing down from his X-wing when he slips on the penultimate rung of the lander and ends up on the ground. He lays there for a long moment blinking upward, stunned the fall but unlikely to be really hurt.

The other pilots laugh. Loudly. They've all been there at one point or another, made a harmless wrong move, embarrassed themselves in front of their friends. But that's not what the tone of this laughter is saying. No, this is them laughing _at_ Tycho, not with him. No one steps forward to check on him and help him up.

It makes Hobbie's teeth grind together in frustration. No one is making enough effort. If Wedge and Luke were here, they would put a stop to this, but they've already left to work on reports. Hobbie will have to be the one to set a good example.

He steps away from the group and goes to Tycho's side. The laughter quiets. The blond pilot is sitting up now, shaking his head, trying to hide his flaming cheeks. Hobbie holds out a hand. “You okay?”

Tycho frowns up at him, not reaching out. “Fine,” he mutters.

Hobbie waggles his hand invitingly. “Happens to the best of us.” His words are casual.

“Sure.” Finally, Tycho grimaces and allows Hobbie to help him to his feet.

“Be a little more careful next time, yeah?”

Tycho jerks a nod and takes his hand back. His eyes are on the floor as he mumbles, “Thanks.”

Hobbie smiles at him, though he doubts Tycho can see it. “Hey, it's what friends do.”

Tycho blinks at him in confusion, but Hobbie is already halfway out of the room, confident he's started a ball rolling.


End file.
